Praying to the Gods
by Tonyahuqt03
Summary: Light spoilers for Final Cut. After Felix's night of drinking, the tattoo isn't all that he gets. Starbuck singing, Hotdog wearing a neck tie, and Dee a blushing bride to be....


Felix hugged the toilet, he held on like his life depended on it. There was a knock at the stall door. He mumbled something and waved the knocker away. He felt something come up again. A set of eyes peered over the door.

"Praying to the porcelain gods?" A small voice said.

Felix got up and flushed the toilet. He opened the door. Dee stood there smiling with a face towel in her hand.

"How ya feeling?" She asked handing him the towel.

He buried his face in the towel. It was warm and felt good against his face. He stumbled to the sink and turned on the water. "Is there a reason why you're talking so loud?" He splashed water on his face.

Dee leaned against the sink. She had a hard time holding back the laughter. "I'm talking in my normal tone. Aren't I Larenzo?"

Larenzo a 6'4 250 lb. guerrilla came up to the both of them. "Yep."

He came up behind Felix and slapped him on the back. The guerrilla pushed him forward. "Morning, sir." Felix waved him off giving both of them a wicked look. They were enjoying his misery a little too much.

Dee laughed as Larenzo left the head. She composed herself when she saw the seriousness of Felix's face.

"How's the tat?" she asked.

Felix breathed in. He looked down at his chest, a permanent reminder of the previous night. He began to pull back the bandage slowly. He winced in pain. His skin was still red.

"It looks good." She nodded in approval.

"Thanks."

She helped him put the bandage back on.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt as much as I thought."

Dee laughed. "I have a sore right hand that begs to differ."

He grabbed his toothbrush. Dee stood there watching him. "What?" He asked with a mouth full of toothpaste. Her cheery attitude was rubbing him the wrong way.

Dee shifted; she got closer to him. "Did you mean it?"

He spit. "What?"

She stepped back. "Your proposal. You declared your undying love for me. You told me that you couldn't live without me. You wanted to have hundreds of babies with me…" She looked down to the floor. "I broke it off with Billy. Poor guy…he didn't take it well. There was crying."

Felix finished brushing his teeth. "You're a horrible liar." He wiped his face.

Dee shrugged. "Maybe…" She paused a moment. "It's going to get better."

He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. Her cheerfulness was becoming reassuring. "You're a half full type of girl aren't you?"

She smiled. Dee turned to leave when Felix stopped her.

"Dee, did I really propose?"

She laughed and walked towards the door. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I didn't…" He stammered. "Say anything else did I?"

Dee stopped at the door and turned back to him. "You told me a very interesting story about a can of green paint, a duck, and a pair of sheers…I have to say that was a little more information than I ever wanted to know about you Lt. Geata." Dee left.

Felix ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't remember much about the night before. The only thing he did remember was the tattoo. He showered and dressed. On his way to the CIC he ran into Starbuck and Hotdog.

Hotdog had a stupid grin on his face. "Hey Geata should I wear my dress grays or a suit. Because I don't have a tie. But I've got a jacket."

Felix stopped walking and looked at him.

Hotdog looked at Starbuck. "He doesn't remember?!" He turned back to Felix. "You asked me to be your best man. Don't tell me you asked someone else!"

Starbuck turned Felix to face her. "Frack that! I can still sing at the wedding? I even wrote a song." Starbuck cleared her throat. "I love you Dee, oh yes I do. I love you Dee, I'll be true…" Starbuck sang in a operatic voice. "I love you Dee…" Hotdog joined her. "I love you Dee, oh yes I do." They dance down the hallway singing.

He watched them sing and dance down the hallway. He shook his head and continued down to the CIC.

"Mr. Geata." Adama called.

Felix approached the commander. "Yes sir."

Adama removed his glasses and placed them down on the board. "I'd be honored to proceed over your nuptials. You kids are like family to me. Did you know this will be my first wedding ceremony?"

Felix nodded his head no. "No sir I didn't. But, um Commander…"

Col. Tigh put his hand on Felix's shoulder. "I'm real happy for you two kids."

"Yes, this ship could use some happiness." Adama added.

Felix looked at the both of them. "Oh…yes sir. Thank you…" He walked over to his station. He could hear the commander and the XO laughing behind him. He looked over at Dee who was sitting at her station. She was biting her lip trying to hold back the laughter.

"Here are the morning logs, sir." A young petty officer handed him a folder.

"Thank you, Bowman."

Bowman leaned closer to him. "Congratulations, sir. Dee's a real catch."

Felix glared at him. "Thank you Bowman."

He walked over to Dee. He leaned against her station. He rubbed his nose. "So I guess I got pretty drunk last night."

"Pretty drunk is an understatement."


End file.
